Ratchet and Clank Future: A new generation
by KiwiLombax15
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Shona has more than most. She hides them, she fights them, but when a dark figure from her past takes her family, she must face them head on. But things are not what they seem. There's a darker plan behind this...
1. Prologue

Ladies and gentlemen, Iiiiiiiit's sequel time! Yes, I finally got off my rear and wrote a new story, following on from my 30-odd chapter saga, Ratchet and Clank Future:The Homecoming.

Hopefully this one will be enjoyed as much as the last one, with action, intrigue and a few surprises...

* * *

Orbit around Fastoon.

"This the planet, ma'am?" the Blarg asked.

The robed figure nodded.

"You have your co-ordinates?"

"Yep. All my boys got 'em."

"Cloaking devices? It's vital we aren't seen."

"Up and running. Girl ain't gonna know what hit her."

"Make sure you strike fast. I designed her to be a fighter. Get her down while she's confused."

"Yes' ma'am. Want the rest of the family?"

"Oh yes...I have quite a bone to pick with them..."

The Blarg left quickly, radioing his team mates. The cowled form turned back to the window. Hate boiled in her mind. A bone to pick? Oh, yes indeed! Ratchet would soon regret the day he was whelped...


	2. Fear and Flight

Hokay, so hopefully you all remember the character I introduce in this chapter. She didn't have much of a role in the last fiction, and she was rather young. She's more grown up now...

* * *

Ratchet breathed in deeply as he stepped out of his ship. Years had passed since the Lombaxes return, and he still felt a warm glow in his chest every time he looked around. The ravaged buildings were gone, replaced by new, sturdy ones. He glanced up at the sign on the building in front of him, thrilling at being able to finally read Lombax runes.

Fastoon High School.

At this time of day, the steps were crowded, as young Lombaxes left for home. Ratchet noticed one male was covered in scratches and bites, a disgruntled expression on his face, and a nasty suspicion began to grow in his head. He pushed it aside and followed the locker lined corridor down to the principals office. He knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Ms Harkan?" he said, stepping inside. Then he noticed the girl in the chair in front of the principals desk. She looked up, caught his eye, and looked away, ears drooping guiltily. Ratchet sighed.

"Not again..."

* * *

Half an hour later.

Shona slumped down in Aphelions seat, arms crossed and scowling at nothing. She remained silent as her adoptive father started up the ships engines, his face like thunder. She waited until they had been flying for some time before beginning a mental countdown.

_Three. Two..._

"I'm very disappointed in you, Shona."

_One..._

She snarled quietly.

"I regret nothing..."

"Fighting again! You know better than this!"

"He called me a monster, dad!"

"And what do you do? You go and prove him right."

"I wouldn't have to fight if they'd just leave me alone!"

"You're setting a terrible example for your brothers! You know they look up to you!"

"So?" She snorted. Frankly, Shona didn't care much what her twin brothers thought of her. They did too much damn thinking anyway. She was pretty sure ten year olds weren't meant to be that bright. It was as irritating as heck, especially when they built their devices using parts from her hair dryer. Again.

Ratchet sighed, looking sadly at her huddled form. He had never known Shona to be happy. There had been happy _moments_, yes, but even then there had been glints of pain in her eyes. He flashed back to her rescue momentarily. She had been taken from the Lombax dimension at a very young age, kidnapped by the walking embodiment of evil known as Kaos. In her dark stronghold, Kaos had used highly illegal gene science to turn the girl into the ultimate fighter. She had planned to use the procedure on her henchmen once it had been perfected, but Kaos hadn't reckoned on Ratchet. Him and his bond mate Jasmine had rescued her, and deleted the files on her procedure. When the Lombaxes had returned, they found themselves unable to see her go to an orphanage, and had adopted her.

It had been a rocky road since then. Teased and mocked by her class mates, Shona had begun to retreat into herself, emerging from her shell only when the mocking grew too intense. When that happened, she lashed out, inflicting nasty wounds on all present with her modified claws and fangs. Her outward appearance reflected her temper. Piercings dangled in her ears. A stud glittered in her eye brow. She had dyed her hair black, contrasting with her yellow fur. It was common for markings to migrate as Lombaxes grew, and in addition to the stripes on her ear and arms, two black streaks ran down from each eye, one running down to her nose like a cheetah, the other running down from the middle of her eye like a tear drop. Everything about her, from her short, spiky hair, to the studded dog collar around her neck, to the tattered punk clothes she wore, snarled at the world:

Back. Off.

"Shona, please..."

She turned to him, blue eyes flashing. Even her eyes were changed, pupils slitted like a cats.

"Just leave me alone, dad! I don't need your pity!" She huffed angrily, scowling.

"I know it's hard for you, Shona, but please let me help you-"

"You know _nothing."_

Ratchet's voice hardened.

"Now listen to me, Shona-"

They shot forwards as something slammed into them.

"Aah! What the hell?"

He glanced in the rear view mirror. A sleek black ship flew close behind them. Ratchet growled. "What's he playing at? There's plenty of room to go around!"

The ship hit them again.

"I think they're trying to run us down!" Shona said, claws extending automatically.

Ratchet hit the accelerator, groaning in disbelief as the pursuers kept up easily. Shona's heart sank as she recognised the bulky shape in the drivers seat.

"It's a Blarg!" she moaned, fear pouring over her. She knew only one Blarg that could have a reason to go after her...

_No. Please, no..._

Aphelions voice echoed through the cockpit.

_"My thrusters have been damaged. I'm going down."_

"Oh no..." Ratchet fought with the controls as Aphelion soared inexorably downwards. They were being forced down over a rocky expanse, barely a mile from their home. Ratchet gritted his teeth. If they could make it home, the pursuers stood no chance. Other ships had joined the chase now, seeking to cut them off from safety.

Aphelion barely managed to get her landing flaps down before they hit the ground, skidding along slightly before she got herself under control.

"Get ready to defend yourself!" Ratchet snapped, grabbing his wrench and drawing a pistol in one swift movement. They burst out of the ship, and right into the middle of chaos. Shona swiped at a Blarg with a snarl, part of her deep inside howling with satisfaction as her claws ripped through skin and flesh like a hot knife through butter. The Blarg dropped back, swearing and clutching his arm, and she turned to the other one sneaking up behind her, shredding the net he was attempting to drop over her head. Ratchet was right in the thick of things, holding his own against the seemingly never ending hordes. Clouting one over the head, he shouted over at Shona.

"Get to the house and contact Jasmine! You gotta protect your-"

He never finished the sentence, scrabbling at the dart embedded in his neck. His eyes began to glaze over, and he swayed, still pulling uselessly at the dart.

"Dad!"

"Go...Leave me..."

"No!"

"Got to...no chance...Protect Kaden...Alister...they need you..." He slumped to the ground, sinking into unconsciousness with a sigh. Shona sized up the odds. With Ratchet down, the remaining Blarg were going after her. Hating herself for leaving him, she turned and ran, hot tears streaming down her face. Her house appeared in the horizon, just as the sound of screaming reached her ears.

"Kaden! Alister!" She redoubled her efforts as her brothers screams grew more desperate. She reached the house in time to see a burly Blarg barge out of the front door, her twin brothers wriggling and kicking under his arms. Their black fur was dusty and streaked with blood, their bottle green eyes dull with terror. Kaden saw her first.

"Shona! Help us!"

She hissed, crouching down in preparation to leap. The Blarg merely laughed.

"Don't you go anywhere, sweet heart..."

Shona sprang...

And landed flat on her face. She scrabbled to her feet with a cry of anger and frustration. The Blarg had been teleported away at the last minute, taking her brothers with them. She could hear more approaching, and knew she had to act. Pausing only to take a gun down from the weapons cupboard, (The cupboard door was locked. It didn't even slow her down) she bolted out to the garage, ripping the sheet off a covered shape. A blue ship gleamed in the early evening light, all sleek lines and tinted glass. Her and Ratchet had been restoring it from its rusty, broken down beginning for years, a father-daughter project. She reached inside and hit the ignition.

"Come on, come on, turn on already!"

The ships engines began to hum, and it rose up gently. A pleasant male voice issued from inside.

_"Is there a problem?"_

"You bet your exhaust pipes there's a problem, Epsilon! It's time to go!"

_"But my grav-o-metric stabilizers are not yet fully calibrated..."_

"Screw the stabilizers! We gotta get moving!"

"_All right then. Will you select a destination?"_

"Away from here!"

_"Very good."_

Shona scrabbled inside just as she heard voices.

"Where is she?"

"I hear an engine. She's out by the garage!"

"Don't let her get away! The boss'll have our hides!"

Frantically, she hit the engines roared into life.

_"Preparing for take off in three-"_

Three Blargs charged into the garage.

_"-two-"_

One levelled his gun, grinning nastily.

_"-one!"_

The invaders were knocked down like nine-pins as Epsilon engaged his hyper thruster, streaking into the sky. In moments, they were in the outer stratosphere of Fastoon. They were safe. For now.

"Epsilon, contact the Praetorian Guard Lumos outpost. My mothers on duty there."

"Patching you through now."

For a moment, the screen showed static, then:

"Lombax Praetorian Guard, you're speaking with Sergeant Kyzel, can I help you?"

"Um, is my mama there? She's Liutenant Cain."

"Cain? She's out on patrol at the moment. Funny thing, though, she should have been back by now, it's not like her to be late."

Shona's heart sank. They had her too...

"Is there a problem, kid?"

"Yeah! I've got Blargs on my-"

The screen cut to static.

"Huh?"

_"Something is jamming my radio. I believe our pursuers are on our tail. Might I recommend going somewhere safe?"_

Shona nodded grimly. She knew only one person she trusted, only one place that had guaranteed safety right now...

"Epsilon, set course for Reepor..."


	3. Princess on the run

Who likes Cragmites? Very few, I'll bet. I personally like them, so this fic will involve rather a lot of them. Those with good memories will know that Zoe was mentioned in my previous fiction, as a friend of Shona's.

* * *

Reepor. 3:15 pm. Grand throne room.

Emperor Markus drummed his claws on the arm of his throne. They may have been thoroughly despicable, but he had to admit one thing: the lives of previous Cragmite Emperors had been a lot simpler. His family had not been born to the ruling classes. He had no idea of how to rule a planet, each year serving only to highlight his ignorance. The throne was his simply because, as Tachyons advisor he had quietly taken it amidst the chaos of his departure. Still newly returned from their exile, the Cragmites had been thrown into confusion when Tachyon had been defeated, lost and alone. Cragmites needed a ruler, it was part of what they were. Markus filled that role when no one else did. But not for Markus the galactic conquering of his predecessors! He had always been a gentle soul for a Cragmite, hoping to bring his race into the Galactic union. It wasn't proving easy. Distrust from the other races ran high, even as the peace treaty between the Lombaxes and the Cragmites neared completion.

He looked down at the shivering Lombax held between two burly Cragmites.

"Another spy, hmmm?" His slow, deep voice echoed around the cavernous hall.

The guards nodded.

"Where was she found?"

"In your private quarters, lord. She was going through your papers."

"I see..." Markus gave the Lombax a scrutinizing look. She was terrified, face pale under her fur. Now what would the other Cragmite emperors have done? Sentenced the poor creature to death, most likely. Killing her would be simpler, but then he would be no better than those who had ordered innocent planets wiped out.

"Imprison her and inform the Lombax government. I'd say six months should be long enough. Somewhere nice and warm, I know Lombaxes suffer from the cold."

The spy slumped, relief flooding through her. She had expected nothing less than death.

"Take her away."

The guards trooped out. The Cragmite at the foot of the throne raised his head.

"If I may say something, my liege, you were too merciful. Spying is a serious offence." he said smoothly.

Markus shook his head.

"Killing her is not an option, Khan. Times have changed. These days, the whole galaxy watches. And you are no longer allowed to say, "What're you looking at?" and blacken their eye. We must be merciful, it is our only chance to be accepted."

The royal advisor inclined his head.

"I bow to your wishes, lord."

"Thank you. You advice is noted and appreciated, however. You've been a great help over the years- What's going on out there?"

There was a commotion out in the corridor.

"Let go of me!"

"You disobeyed your father!"

"It's not like I was breaking the law!"

"You know the rules!"

The double doors slammed open, and two female Cragmites burst in, one in the armour of the palace guard, the other a young teenager, being dragged by one arm towards the throne. She was putting up a fight, six legs digging into the ground as she fought every step of the way. Markus sighed.

"Oh, Zoe...sneaking out again?"

She looked up, eyes flashing.

"It's not fair, dad! You won't let me go anywhere! I just went for a walk outside the palace!"

"You know there are dangers there. You would make someone a valuable hostage. Thank you for returning her, Techneztha."

The emperors private bodyguard nodded and took her usual place in the shadows behind the throne, eyes darting from corner to corner as she keep vigilant watch. Markus gave his daughter a stern glare.

"You're too precious to me. I can't risk losing you!"

"That doesn't mean you can keep me a prisoner!"

Khan stepped forward, looking at her over the tops of his half moon spectacles. He was a neat, tidy-looking Cragmite, in a starched black shirt.

"As the next in line to the Cragmite throne, my lady, you have duties that you must adhere to. You need to learn the proper deportment and bearing of a princess."

"F#$ that!"

Markus gasped.

"Zoe!"

"You never let me do anything! You never let me go anywhere! I can't be alone! I'm sick of bodyguards! I don't care about all that princess bullcrap! I just want to do teenage things!"

Khan frowned.

"My lady, your role is inescapable-"

"Don't give me that, you slimy little twerp!"

Markus rose from his throne.

"Apologize, young lady!" he thundered.

"Screw you!"

She turned and flounced out of the throne room, hissing like a tea kettle as her self control temporarily slipped from her grasp. It wasn't fair! Other teenagers got to go out, but here she was, trapped inside the palace, imprisoned in a golden cage...

She slammed her bedroom door open and slumped face down on her bed, burying her head in her pillow and seething.

There was a soft noise, the sound of someone moving. Making no other sign that she had heard it, she moved her hand slowly under her pillow to the pistol she knew was there. There were those out there who disagreed with her fathers way of ruling, and assassination attempts were fairly common. Gripping the weapon tightly, she tensed, triangulating the source of the noise and preparing herself to spring...

"It's me."

Zoe relaxed, looking up into the shadow behind her wardrobe.

"Shona? I nearly shot you! What are you doing there?"

Her best friend detached herself from the shadows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I really need your help..."

Zoe gave the Lombax a concerned look. Her friend was pale, voice tense.

"What's wrong?"

"They have my family..." At those words, Shona broke. Slumping to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and wept. In a flash, Zoe was by her side, arm around her shoulder.

"Who?"

Shona managed to get herself under control.

"Remember the place where we met? The cages?"

Zoe nodded. Kaos had held her there as a hostage in return for her fathers obedience. Shona had been in the cage next to her. "Hard to forget."

"Remember the Blarg doctor? The one who made me...like I am?"

"Oh yes. She stuck in the mind, didn't she? Doctor Kayla. Nasty woman. Even as a kid I could see that. It was the way she treated you as a thing that got to me. Like you were an experiment, not a person!"

"And now she has my family." Shona said grimly. "I know dad and mama can defend themselves if necessary, but Kaden and Alister...They're only ten! And the younger you are, the easier it is to be genetically modified..."

"You think she'll do something to them?"

Shona sat down on the edge of Zoes bed.

"I don't think. I know. When I was rescued, mama deleted all of the doctors notes. All her research down the tubes. She'll have a hell of a grudge. And it'll be the twins she takes it out on. For someone like her, they're a huge find! They must be the first set of Lombax twins in a century. We usually only have one cub at a time. She always was interested in scientific curio's..." she said bitterly.

"And you want me to help you rescue them?"

"You're the only other person I trust."

Zoe nodded, and quickly shoved the pistol in her belt.

"I'm with you. The only problem is gonna be getting past all the guards. How the heck did you manage that anyway?"

"I was built for stealth as well, not just strength. The guards never saw me. I parked my ship out the back."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Emperor Markus sighed as he watched the blue ship streak away.

"Oh, Zoe..."

Khan came up behind him.

"I apologize, sire. The patrol didn't notice the Lombaxes ship until it had left. Do you want the guards punished?"

The emperor shook his head.

"Shall I send out soldiers, sire? They can drag her back fairly quickly."

Markus was silent, gazing up at the first stars appearing in the sky. Already, his daughter was a rapidly dwindling dot. As he watched, it disappeared. After some length, he responded.

"No..."

"No?"

"I have been rather hard on her lately. She's always had a taste for exploration, even as a child. I was wrong to keep her cooped up. Perhaps she just needs to get this out of her system."

"What about her safety, sire?"

"Don't fret, Khan. Techneztha!"

His body guard appeared quickly at his side.

"Sire?"

"I want you to follow my daughter. Stay out of her sight if possible, but make sure she's safe."

Techneztha's eyes flicked momentarily at the patch of sky Zoe had disappeared into.

"Yes, sire."

She scuttled off.

"Zoe will be safer with Techneztha after her than if she had an entire army on her back."

Khan bowed.

"Well thought out, sire. Do you know where Zoe is headed?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll have a story to tell when she gets back!"

"You know best, sire." With another bow, Khan left. Markus turned back to the stars, worry stamped on his features.

"Be careful, Zoe..."

* * *

I probably should mention, Techneztha does not belong to me. She's an OC of a friend of mine, who gave me permission to use her.

My head canon for Cragmites is that they were badly led, not bad, and Emperor Markus hopes to lead them away from what they once were.


	4. Captured

We interrupt our gripping story to bring you a quick interruption regarding the fate of Ratchet and family!

* * *

Later. An unknown location.

Doctor Kayla scowled. "You couldn't catch her?"

The Blarg who had brought her the news shook his head. "Sorry, Ma'am. She slipped past us. We last saw her leaving Fastoon. Dunno where she's gone from there."

"Hmmm.." Kayla drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. "That's unfortunate. If I'd been able to catch her, I'd have been able to reverse engineer the process I used on her. Ah well, we'll catch her soon..." She gave a nerve scraping smile. "I have what I want, anyway. The Galaxies greatest heroes at my feet. I think I'll go see how they're doing..."

She got up and left, gloating as she went. Finally! After years of planning and scheming, ever since the day that wretched Cain woman deleted her lifes work, she finally had her in her clutches. And her children too. Kayla smiled and hugged herself happily. Twins, no less! It would be interesting to see how much modification they could stand.

And..._Ratchet..._

She'd leave him till later. A treasure like him could wait for now...

She reached a heavy steel door and unlocked it, carefully pushing it open, stepping into a small, dark room. There was a soft whimper from the far corner. With a cold smile, she flicked on the light.

"Hello, children..."

Kaden and Alister huddled together, backed up as far as they could go, staring up at her with frightened eyes. It was clear they had taken after their mother. Coal black fur shone under the florescent lights. But their eyes...a rush of hatred sped across her brain. They had their fathers eyes...

"P-please don't hurt us..." One stuttered. Was it Kaden or Alister? They really were hard to tell apart, weren't they? No matter...

"W-we're only ten!" wailed the other one. Kayla gave him a nasty grin.

"All the better. Makes it easier for me...Oh, we are going to have so much fun! I wonder what I'll do to you? Extra limbs? Extra eyes? The possibilities are limitless!"

The twins buried their heads in each others shoulder and wailed in terror as she cackled.

"Well, so long, you two." she said, turning to leave. "Be seeing you _real_ soon..."

And on that ominous note, she stepped out, locking the door behind her. Her next stop was on the next floor down, this one darker and colder. As she approached the cage at the end of the corridor, there was a low, warning growl. Kayla switched on the light, and Jasmine Cain hissed with discomfort as it seared her eyes. She struggled fruitlessly at the glowing energy bonds at her wrists and ankles that forced her into a kneeling position. She glared at her captor, amethyst eyes blazing.

"Come to gloat, have you?" she snarled.

"Hmm...yeah, pretty much. Enjoying your stay so far?"

Jasmine didn't rise to the bait.

"Where's Ratchet? What have you done with him? And god help you if you've hurt my cubs..."

"Your cubs? They're fine. At the moment. But believe me, I have plans for them..."

"LET MY CHILDREN GO, YOU BI-!"

Kayla raised a remote, and a glowing band of energy snapped across Jasmines muzzle, cutting her off in mid-sentence. All she could do was growl impotently at her captors smug face.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years. I'll make sure that you regret the day you deleted my work. See you soon, Jasmine. Have a nice day..."

With a mocking laugh, she left. Her hands started to shake with excitement as she descended to the last floor. Finally...

The walls were bare stone, hacked out of the bed rock. Lights over head flickered on and off randomly, casting strange shadows on the walls. The corridor was a dead end, finishing at a slab of rock. And Ratchet. He was chained spread-eagled to the wall, steel bonds at wrists and ankles, tail dangling limply. His head hung downwards, ears drooping as the last of the tranquillizer left him.

"Hello, Ratchet."

He looked up, eyes still vaguely unfocused.

"Who's there?"

She stepped into his line of view, and Ratchet finally got a look at his captor. She wasn't much to look at, a fairly tall Blarg with mousy brown hair slicked back in a pony tail. But she had a look in her eyes, a cold glint that chilled him. It was the look of someone who would do anything they wanted to you. Because it was fun.

"Who are you?"

"Doctor Kayla. I believe you're looking after one of my experiments?"

It took a while for his drug addled mind to reach a conclusion, but when it did, it drove the last of the tranq from his system. He strained against his chains.

"You-!"

"Oh yes, I'm quite proud of how Shona turned out. Some of my best work. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

The venom in his voice would have melted steel.

"Even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

She nodded.

"Ah well, she can wait. I'll find her. Your boys, on the other hand..."

Ratchet's heart sank like a stone.

"You have them?"

"Oh yes."

"Let them go!"

"I can't do that, Ratchet. I have plans for them. I've been working on a number of ideas for genetic modification, and those two will make perfect subjects. And...yes, that's a nice idea...Every time I've finished a test, I'll bring them down so you can see. See all the little...improvements..."

Ratchet felt sick.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You don't know?" she growled. There was a pause, and her expression of rage changed to realization. "You really don't know, do you? Look at me, Ratchet. See me."

Ratchet looked, eyes roving over every one of her features, straining for comprehension. Then, just as a cloud can turn into a face if gazed at long enough, he saw, saw the little similarities in the eyes and face. His eyes widened with shock.

"_Drek?" _he breathed.

"My father. And you killed him!"

"He was a monster! He destroyed planets! Thousands died!"

"Entrepreneurs are never understood in their time."

"How can you say that?"

She ignored him, lost in her own world of hatred.

"My father was always supportive of my work, right from the day I made my first pigeon-rat. He gave me my first lab, bribed the authorities so my work could proceed unhindered. A lot of my...techniques are very illegal. Without his help, I'd never have become the person I am today. And you took him away from me."

"Look, I'm sorry, but innocent lives were at stake!"

"What do they matter? A few lives more or less, who cares?"

"I do."

She sneered.

"A real goody-two-shoes, aren't you. Well, a fat lot of good it'll do you here. I finally succeeded where so many have failed. So long, Ratchet. Be seeing you soon..."

She left, the door sliding closed behind her. Ratchet hung his head, dark despair filling him, tangling in his thoughts. Back in the old days, Clank would have been there to help him out, or at least keep him company. But he was at the Great Clock now. Ratchet had no-one. He didn't know where Jasmine was, he didn't know where Shona was, and his cubs were in the hands of a monster. The dark wings of misery enfolded him. Alone in the darkness, Ratchet wept.

* * *

Ending this chapter on a bit of a dark note, aren't I? I'm rather proud of the plot twist involving Kayla's father. Hands up all those who were expecting it!


	5. Secrets from Sargasso

Feh, crappy chapter name is crappy. Ah well, it was all I could think of. Keep an eye out for an old favourite from the series...

* * *

Sargasso.

It was hard to believe, looking at the area now, that it had once been the stronghold of a powerful evil, that vile acts of cruelty had been planned here. The stones and rubble of the Kaos stronghold were covered in a soft green curtain of moss, the odd Sargassoian flower blooming here or there. This was a dry part of Sargasso, the ground relatively firm underfoot, and a gentle breeze blew away the ever present smell of Sargasso, which tended to put people in mind of cabbages. It was almost pleasant, with the warm air and bright sunlight.

But to Shona, this was a very dark place indeed...

It had been Zoe's idea to scout around the place for clues. Shona understood the logic to this. It had been the last place Kayla had been sighted. It was highly likely she had left something behind that would point to her location, some item or note.

But it didn't make it easier.

Here had been the place where she had lost her childhood, tortured over and over again in the name of science. The very air seemed to scream silently, echoing the many cries of her youth. The weight of all the memories pressed down on her, nearly suffocating her...

"Shona?"

She shook her head, trying to dispel the waking nightmares.

"You OK? You kinda zoned there for a minute."

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. Found anything?"

"Nothing yet. Wanna give me a hand with this bit?"

The Cragmite gestured to where a huge piece of rubble blocked her path. In one fluid motion, Shona picked it up and tossed it lightly aside, genetically modified muscles sliding over each other like greased bearings.

"Thanks." Zoe picked up a broken test tube. "I found what looks like her old lab. Nothing here though."

"Dammit!" Shona kicked angrily at a rusty metal slab, denting it considerably. "Now what? She could be torturing my brothers right now!" She slumped down on a rock, burying her face in her hands. "I used to yell at them all the time..."

Zoe placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them, Shona, don't worry."

They set off back to their ship, Shona still downcast. "But what do we do now? Our only lead was a dead end!"

"Pardon me fer pryin', but you two ladies look like yer in a bit of a bind..."

They turned. A tall alien was leaning against an old tree, regarding them calmly with his one remaining eye, the other covered by a patch.. One reason for his calmness may have been the impressively sized Bowie knife in his belt, and the muscles that rippled under his blue skin. A small red parrot perched on his shoulder, fixing them with its beady eyes. "I couldn't help but overhear yer conversation. You girls lookin' fer someone?"

"Who are you?" Shona demanded, dropping into a crouch, claws extended.

"No need fer that, Missy. I ain't gonna harm ya." His yellow eye went icy for a moment. " 'less you make the first move, a'course..."

Shona relaxed slightly. Even with her uncanny strength and reflexes, she could see this was not someone to tangle with lightly.

"Sorry. I'm a little...on edge."

"Fair 'nough. Look in yer eyes says you seen more'n yer fair share 'o strife. Folk 'round here just call me the smuggler. 's what I do best." He spotted Zoe, who was hanging back. She tended to, in the presence of other races. Many of them were still afraid of Cragmites, and fear bred anger. "Who's this now? A Cragmite? Word on th' grapevine is yer new leader ain't a bad sort." Zoe breathed out inwardly. The little red parrot flapped its wings.

"Awk! Cragmite! Better watch out! Awk! Danger!"

The smuggler raised a finger to the birds beak gently. "Hush now, ya feathery liddle terror. Ain't no call fer that. So what can I do fer you two?"

"Do you know a Blarg known as Doctor Kayla?" Shona bit back a snarl. "She has my family."

"Kayla...Kayla...Some'n 'bout that name seems familiar...Some kinda scientist, ain't she?"

Shona nodded grimly. "She did this to me." The smuggler let out a low whistle as she held out her hand, claws out.

"Well now, those are mighty impressive pig-stickers. I'm willin' to bet ya didn't want those?"

She shook her head.

"I suspect she plans to do the same to my brothers, and she has a deep grudge against my parents. They deleted her life's work."

"Somethin' 'bout yer story seems familiar, like I heard it somewhere..."

Shona decided to do a little name dropping. It couldn't hurt her chances...

"My father is Ratchet, that ring any bells?"

The smugglers eye widened slightly.

"Ratchet! Now that's a face I ain't seen in a while. Yeah, that's right. Read about all that in the papers after the Lombaxes came back. I heard he'd settled down somewhat. Well, much as a Lombax can settle down, any-ways..."

"So can you help us? Where is she?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say, girly, that that info is gonna cost ya. I apologize, but business is bu-URK!"

To the Smugglers sudden shock, he found himself yanked forward by the front of his vest, greeted to a close up of Shona's impressive fangs as she bristled with rage.

"Listen up, you glorified bandit!" she hissed. "You have ten seconds to tell me what I want to know, or I'm going to get very, very angry! Now WHERE IS SHE?"

Shona had to grudgingly admit, she was impressed at the way he kept his cool, even in the face of her wrath.

"Believe me, miss, I've heard more threats than you've eaten hot meals. I ain't scared. Yer a tough little lady, but I've been tougher a lot longer than you. Ya might wanna back off now, less'n ya bite off more than ya can chew.."

_"Try me..."_

There was a squawk and a flutter of red wings. Shona didn't even wince as the smugglers pet sank its beak deep into her ear. "That's just making me angry..." Through the rising crimson mists of rage, she felt a soft touch on her arm. It took all her self control to turn and look at Zoe's worried face.

"Shona, listen. He's the only lead we have. If we make him angry, we have no chance of finding your brothers!"

For a while, Shona wrestled with herself, then finally, grudgingly, let go of him.

"Wise choice, l'il lady. Good thing yer friend has a cool head on her shoulders."

Zoe quickly pulled Shona aside.

"I know you don't like it, but paying his price is the only way we can find him. Sometimes you have to go along with things you don't like..."

For a moment, Shona stood, breathing heavily, fists clenching and unclenching spasmodically. She finally gave an angry snort and turned reluctantly to the Smuggler.

"Alright. I'll pay your damn price! Now what is it you want?"

"It ain't a big thing, quite small, actually. But getting' it ain't a picnic. All ah want is one Leviathan soul. Just one, and I'll tell ya where they are."

"Hmmm..." Shona put her head on one side as she thought. On the one hand, one Leviathan soul wasn't much, but on the other...Her father had told her stories about Leviathans. How they were huge and tough, loaded with muscle, fang and sinew, incinerating the unwary with crackling blue bio-energy. It would be tricky. But not impossible...

She held out a hand, claws carefully sheathed.

"Deal."

The smuggler shook her hand, still regarding her carefully.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya."

"So where can we find a Leviathan anyway?" asked Zoe.

" 'round these parts? Throw a brick..."

* * *

Not all Lombaxes were squeaky clean. Like all races, they had a dark side, hidden and dangerous. Even that had an underclass, the lowest of the low, people who when they looked up, would see high above them the dregs of society.

And they looked down on the Scar gang.

There was "Redd" Jamie, the leader, a tough female, ears reduced to tattered nubs and one eye perpetually running. There was weasel, scrawny, sneaky and a vicious killer with a knack for throwing knives. Lockjaw, who was the kind of person who, when asked the question "what is your name?" would just scrape through on the third try. And...Farrow...

Banned perpetually from Fastoon, they hid on Kreeli comet. They did surprisingly well considering their position in the underworld pecking order. In one certain aspect, they were very useful...

Redd was dozing, slumped over a rock. Like her squad mates, she was a lazy individual. The harsh ringing of her communicator snapped her awake. Hissing and swearing, she fumbled it open. Much to her surprise, the screen was blank, yet a voice still issued from it.

"Am I addressing the illustrious Scar gang?" The voice had an mechanical edge that indicated a voice changer was being used. Redd shrugged, scratching at a spot of mange on her neck.

"You've reached the Scar gang, any-ways. I wouldn't know about ill...that word you used. Whozit I'm talkin' to?"

"I...wish to remain private..."

Redd picked a scrap of some unmentionable morsel from a yellowing molar.

"Fair enough."

"I...require your aid."

She didn't bother asking what the problem was. The fact they'd gone to the Scar gang gave a pretty good indication of what the answer would be...

"Awright. Who ya want done?"

"Two people. They...present a threat to my plan. I require them...removed."

"Got bolts? We don't come cheap."

"This is what you will be paid in return for their deaths."

A number flashed on the screen. It was a very big number. Redd had never seen a number that large during her waking hours. She swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"Yessir! Who are they?"

"This is the first one." A picture flashed on-screen, and Redd shuddered instinctively. A female Cragmite looked out at her from a photo, her smile exposing sharp fangs. "This is Zoe. She shouldn't be too much trouble. She is only sixteen, after all, and comes from a rather sheltered palace upbringing. She's strong, but no fighter."

"Okay. And the other one?"

"She may be an issue. This..." Another picture flashed up. "..is Shona." A young Lombax in punk style clothing scowled up at the assassin. "My associate would rather she was captured alive, but I don't really want to risk it. Shona is violent, fast, and incredibly strong. I want her dead, before she attempts to derail my plan. Doctor Kayla will have to live with it. I must warn you, Shona has issues, and a short temper to match. She won't go out easy."

"Money you're payin' us, I don't care if she breathes fire! We gotcha covered, boss. Those two are walkin' dead girls..."

"Excellent. I will keep you posted on their whereabouts. Good day."

The communicator switched off. For a while, Redd stood frozen, stunned by their good fortune. Then she snapped out of it quickly.

"Oi!" she yelled, dashing back to their filthy camp-site. "Stir yer stumps! We got business to do!"

* * *

"Ick..."

Zoe pulled a leg out of a bog. This area was a lot swampier than the one they had just left, damp, hot and abounding with insect life. Both girls were filthy, tired, and covered in bug bites. Yet oddly enough, despite the smugglers warnings, there seemed to be no Leviathans anywhere. The only things in sight were smaller creatures, who scuttled quickly out of the way. The Cragmite slumped down on a dry patch. "I'm exhausted, Shona. Can we rest?"

"We don't have time to rest, Zoe! We need that information!"

Zoe muttered something under her breath, but got up and continued anyway. The sun was high over head, beating down relentlessly. Zoe was grateful for that, at least. Cragmites were a cold blooded race. Shona crouched down, examining a mark on the ground.

"Weird scrape mark here. Looks pretty big, could be a Leviathan. Judging by the direction, I'd say it was heading-"

"Right behind you..."

She looked up. Zoe's purple-grey skin had gone pale. A gust of foul smelling air washed over her as the creature behind her snorted. Slowly, unwillingly, she turned and looked up. And up. And up. All Leviathan are big, but this one _loomed_. Even in her shock, she could see this one was different. There were more fangs, more claws, more eyes. Feelers sprouted from its surface, waving this way and that. It hovered in the air, squinting down the length of its dripping snout at her as it tried to bring her into focus. Zoe began slowly reaching for the pistol in her belt.

"OK, Shona..." she said softly. "Don't make any...sudden...moves..."

"HE-YAAAAAH!"

Shona launched herself at it, shrieking like a banshee. Blood pounded in her ears like war drums. In the background, she was dimly aware of Zoe screaming something, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fight. She had been very angry lately, angry at life, angry at what had been done to her, angry at the taunts she heard at school. She was wound like a spring. At the sight of the huge creature, she unwound all at once.

There was a part of her that had always been like this. A part she tried to keep chained. It whispered in her ear whenever she fought, it tried to take her, to get her to strike out, and to go on striking long after it was no longer necessary. It was the part that gloried in blood lust. She called it the Beast. Even as she slashed deep into the Leviathans skin, she tried to rein it in, knowing that if it took her, she was lost.

The Leviathan roared and bucked, throwing her around like a rag doll. She clung on grimly, seeking the neck. If she could slice there, a quick death for the beast would be assured.

On the ground, Zoe desperately tried to aim her pistol with shaking hands. She'd never expected it to be so big. Yet even as fear threatened to root her to the spot, she couldn't help but notice something was wrong with the beast. Half the time it didn't seem to be going after Shona at all. It seemed to be writhing to a deeper agony, hissing with a pain that went far beyond Shona's claws. It looked wrong, too, like it had been taken apart, added to, and then inexpertly put back together.

The Leviathan roared, streams of blue energy crackling from its open maw. Shona hissed in agony as one earthed itself in her hand, scorching it severely.

The Beast inside her roared, howling for blood. Shona ignored it as best she could, slashing deep into its thick hide. The Leviathan was bleeding heavily, yet it still fought her, orbs of its bio-energy flying in all directions. It bucked like a wild horse, Shona forced to cling on for dear life as she was thrown in all directions. Below her, she could see Zoe trying to get a clear shot, but it was lashing around so violently that half the time Zoe ran the risk of hitting her friend.

Timing her leap expertly, Shona landed claws first on its neck, seeking the vein running under it. Instinctively, the Leviathan bucked and thrashed, taking Shona by surprise and throwing her off. She landed heavily on her back, the wind being driven from her body.

Zoe ran forward, pistol raised, only to be clipped by the Leviathans tail, sending her crashing to the ground in a tangle of legs. It turned its attention to Shona, spasmodic twitches shuddering across its body as it advanced, intent on revenge. Shona raised her head and hissed weakly, still fighting for breath yet defiant to the last. Azure lightening crackled from its jaws as it took a deep breath, ready to turn her into a small patch of cinders on the ground. Shona closed her eyes...

And nothing happened.

She looked up. The Leviathan hung frozen, blinking in confusion. For a second it looked...almost relieved. Then its whole body relaxed and it crashed to the ground, steam rising from a hole in the back of its head. Zoe lowered her pistol and staggered upright. It had been a lucky shot, the only chance she had. And she'd taken it.

Swaying slightly, she limped over to where Shona lay, gently pulling her to her feet.

"You OK?"

"I've...been better...just need to...catch my breath..." She sat down on the nearest thing, which happened to be the Leviathans tail. She healed fast, and already she felt much better. Her hand still hurt, but it looked worse than it was. Something on the Leviathan caught her eye, immediately focusing her attention. She ignored the grisly sounds of Zoe obtaining the Leviathan soul behind her, mind suddenly frozen as her fingers gently brushed the mark on the beasts skin. Pity for the creature flooded through her, a wave of fellow feeling. Perhaps its death had been the kindest thing for it...

Zoe straightened up, the glowing soul in her hands.

"Well, that was unpleasant...Still, we got what we wanted, right? Shona?" She saw the look of Shona's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Look..." the Lombax replied softly. Zoe followed her gaze. On the Leviathans skin, a black mark stood out. Dark and stylized, it almost looked like...

"A...brand?"

Shona stood silent, head bowed and face like thunder. When she spoke, her voice was so soft, Zoe could barely hear it.

"What I'm about to show you...No-one else hears about it, right? Not even dad and mama know. I'm trusting you to keep this a secret, OK?"

Confused, Zoe nodded.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

In response, Shona turned and pulled up her shirt slightly, exposing her lower back. Zoe gasped in horror. Contrasting starkly against the gold fur, an identical black mark stood out.

"Did...did she...?"

"It's a genetic brand, a mark encoded right into the DNA. All her experiments have them. It marks them as her...property...I'll never be able to get rid of it. It'll be a reminder of what she did. All my life..."

"Oh, Shona..."

Shona pulled her shirt back down.

"This creature is clearly one of her test subjects."

"But why is it here? If she's not on the planet, why leave it on Sargasso?"

Shona shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she just needed somewhere to dump it. Poor thing, it's not its fault. No wonder it looked like it was in pain..."

Zoe looked pensive.

"If she can do that to a Leviathan, what else can she do? There's heaps of creatures out there that are far more dangerous. She could have put them everywhere!"

"We'll figure out what to do about that later. Right now, we need to get this to the Smuggler..."

* * *

"Well, well, well..."

The Smuggler held up his new acquisition, examining it critically.

"Very good, very high quality." A quick movement of his hands, and the soul disappeared into his clothing. "You girls did a good job."

"Can the sweet talk, where is she?"

"A'right, hold yer horses, sweet-cheeks. You came through on your end, I'll come through on mine. 'ccording ter rumour, the doc is holed up in a base on Zaurik. 'member, ya didn't hear that from me..."

He turned on his heel and stalked off, his parrots words fading into the distance.

"Awk! Dead girls walking! Dead girls walking!"

"So now what?" asked Zoe. Shona jumped into Epsilon, powering up his engines.

"I take back what's mine..."

* * *

Dahn-dahn-daaaan! Looks like things are heating up...

Will Shona find her family? What plans do the scar gang have? Who is the mystery adversary? Stay tuned!


	6. Brothers, where art thou?

Imperial palace, Reepor.

Emperor Markus paced over the floor, six legs clicking over the polished marble as he listened to Khan's report.

"-The political situation is very tense, Sire. Many races refuse to believe you have any intentions of peace, despite your stated desires, and the Kerchu flatly refuse to have anything to do with us. They have quite the grudge it appears."

"Well, we did enslave their race during the days of the Great War, so I think they're justified in this case. They can wait. Over time, they'll get used to us. What matters is the non-aggression pact between us and the Lombaxes. If we can sign it, it will go a long way towards moving us forwards. It's not quite a peace treaty. But it can take us to a place where the seeds of peace may one day be planted. I may not see it in my lifetime, but if it means future generations know peace, I'll fight to the death for it."

"Well spoken, Sire." said Khan smoothly. "However, there is another matter that requires your attention. It concerns the recent spate of desertions from your military barracks..."

The Emperors head shot up.

"I beg your pardon? When did this start? How many have we lost?"

"It seems to have been going on for a number of weeks now. It was only brought to my attention by the barrack commander last night. We've lost 53 soldiers so far, including Captain Argyle."

"But he was my best Captain!" Markus resumed pacing, deep in thought. "Why is this happening now?" he asked to the air in general. "They haven't deserted before, nothings changed. So why are so many leaving? I'm forced to admit that the average Cragmite isn't that good at original thinking. We tend to obey orders. So why are they taking it on themselves to desert? It's almost as if someone's giving them orders...Yes, that makes sense. It would have to be someone with authority, someone quite high ranking. They wouldn't take the orders, otherwise...Khan?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"I want all the Cragmites in the palace investigated. We have a betrayer among our ranks and I want them found. I'm too close to my goal to fail now. I'm putting you in charge."

"Yes, Sire."

Markus slumped down in his throne, rubbing the bridge of his snout. A headache was beginning to throb in his temple. It had been a stressful week. He sighed.

"And to top all this off, I've heard nothing about whether Zoe's alright-ah, speak of the devil!"

His communicator had begun to ring. He answered it quickly.

_"Techneztha reporting, Sire_." Her voice was faint and static-distorted.

"Well, how is she?"

"_Last I saw her, she was heading in the direction of Igliak."_

"Igliak? Whatever for?"

_"I'm not sure, but she has company. That Lombax, Shona."_

"Ah yes, her. Poor girl's had more than her fair share of sorrow. Very good. Stay on her tail, but keep out of sight."

"_Yes, Sire."_

The communicator cut out.

"Are you entirely certain it's safe for her to be out in the company of an unstable Lombax, Sire?" Khan asked.

"The little bird has to leap from the nest to see if it can fly, Khan. The same holds true of teenagers. Come, we have much to attend to..."

"Think it'll work?"

Kaden scratched his head, looking at the gizmo he had built contemplatively.

"I dunno, Alister. I did the best I could, but we didn't really have that much stuff on us...Good thing you had that remote, though. If I've done this right, it should mimic the frequency in the lock, which if my calculations are correct, is gonna bust us out of here!"

"Awesome."

It was one thing people had to admit about the two. They were geniuses. Neither Jasmine nor Ratchet knew which side of the family they got their powerful intellect. They were natural inventors, capable of making anything with anything, aided by the deep connection forged in the womb. They often finished not only each others sentences, but each others inventions too. On one occasion, they had blown up a school bathroom with two pieces of wire, a battery, an old soda can and a handful of pocket lint. No-one knew how and they weren't saying. They were no longer inventing for fun now, however. They didn't know what was in store for them, but both of them had drawn their own reasonably accurate conclusions from what had happened to Shona. A desperate trawl of pockets had produced enough bits and bobs to build a functional if crude transmitter.

Now Kaden levelled it at the lock.

"OK, here goes..."

There was a beep, a click, and the door swung open. The triumphant smiles were wiped off their faces, however, when they realized that blocking the door, clipboard in hand, was none other than Doctor Kayla herself. She lowered the door key and grinned, her momentary look of surprise vanishing quickly. Two burly scientists flanked her on either side, scowling at the two cubs.

"You know, I'd have been disappointed if you _hadn't_ tried to escape here. You're every bit your fathers children." She nodded at the others. "Take them."

Kaden launched himself at the first one, wild with terror, only to have his rush stopped short as the scientist hauled him into the ear by his arm. He gasped with agony as his shoulder was wrenched nearly out of its socket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alister snatched up roughly, screeching and kicking frantically.

"Very good, gentlemen. Take them...to the labs..." The last thing they heard as they were taken away was her mocking laughter fading behind them.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Zoe waved a hand in front of her face, trying to fan away the fumes that hung in the air. This area of Zaurik had once been a Trillium mine, and while the mine was tapped out, the pollution remained. Rock and sludgy water stretched as far as the eye could see, the only life a few hardy plants, many withering as they grew.

"This place is the pits." she muttered, gazing out at the devastation. Shona said nothing, sharp eyes scanning the horizon. There were a few footprints around, all leading in the same direction. This plot of land was meant to be deserted...

"The labs this way." She set off, walking so fast she was practically running. Behind her, she could hear Zoe panting to keep up, six legs slipping on the loose pebbles.

"S-shona, slow down!"

"I can't!" She called back. "I don't have time!"

Zoe caught up and grabbed at her arm.

"We don't know what security measures she has up. We need to go carefully!"

Shona growled, but obligingly slowed down to Zoe's pace. In the distance, she could see a low, dark building, surrounded by barbed wire fences. There were guards patrolling, a mix of Blargs and security bots. They approached with caution, eyeing up the fence. It was fully eight foot high, topped with razor wire and concrete reinforced.

"Hmmm..." Shona tapped her foot thoughtfully. "You're a Cragmite, Zoe. Think you can warp us in there?"

Zoe shook her head. "Female Cragmites can't teleport, remember?" She scowled at that. It had always rankled at her that only males had that skill. It looked like fun...

"Oh yeah...Guess it's time for plan B..." She tore a post out like it was a matchstick. "There. Instant gate."

"Gotta admit, Shona, you sure know how to _make an entrance_. Geddit?"

"Ugh..."

Slinking from shadow to shadow, they set off for the main building. Shona cursed mentally as she saw the guard leaning against the door. She caught Zoe's eye and nodded meaningfully in the Blargs direction. The Cragmite winked in understanding, and Shona carefully snuck around to the side of the building, keeping out of sight. A quick leap brought her onto the roof. She padded softly over to where the door was and looked down, marking the distance between her and the Blarg, and trying to remember how the nerve pinch her mother had taught her went.

_Ah, yes._

Watching from the ground, Zoe was starting to get rather nervous. She'd heard or seen nothing of Shona since she'd gone. Had she been found? Were there patrols on the roof? Had something horrible happened to her? Just as panic was about to really set in, she saw Shona drop down lightly behind the guard. Before he could register she was there, a pair of powerful arms locked themselves around his neck. He wriggled, shuddered, then went limp, eyes rolling up in his head. He landed on the ground in a heap as Shona turned her attention to the door. It was the work of seconds to rip the lock off.

"Come on! He'll only be out for half an hour!"

They shot inside, haring down the corridor and ducking inside an empty room. There was no sound, no cry of pursuit. It was quiet, surprisingly so for such a large building.

"Clear."

For the first time, they began to take stock of their surroundings, pounding heart beats slowing down slightly. They had taken shelter in a huge, empty lab, computer screens taking over much of one wall. Shelves and tables were crowded with scientific paraphernalia, much of it clearly related to the business of genetic modification. Things floated in jars, things they tried not to look at too closely...

Shona began tapping away at the big keyboard.

"They may have something here about my family. A map, a note, a file, something. I just need to...hey...what's this...?"

She had pulled up a file, simply headed:

_Shona._

For a while, she was still, staring at the folder, then, moving slowly, almost as if she had no control of her body, she clicked it. A number of other files sprang up. Most of them were empty, clearly the ones her mother had deleted all those years ago. One, however, still had an item. A video, carefully labelled.

_Shona's med report._

"Shona? We need to get moving. Someone could be along any minute..."

Shona ignored her, fingers slowly reaching up and touching the screen.

"I think I remember this. I had to go in for a full medical exam after the Med-lab was rebuilt.

They were documenting what happened to me. It was going to be evidence in case they ever found her and brought her to trial. It was only intended for the Elder Council. We never got to see it. She must have stolen it..." She trailed off, then hit play impulsively, burning with curiosity.

The screen flickered, then lit up. There was no mistaking the cub looking up at the camera, fiddling with the sleeve of her hospital gown. Her screen self lowered her eyes, deep blue and haunted, and hugged her knees, clearly ill at ease with her surroundings. Someone began talking. She recognized the voice instantly. It was Doctor McAngus, head medical officer in the Praetorian Guard. He was one of the few people she liked, even with her bone deep distrust of anyone with a medical back-ground. The slim brown Lombax had always been kind to her during her check-ups, understanding and working around her fear. He was a neat individual, impeccable in a crisply ironed suit and trimmed moustache. His family had come from the Fastoon mountains, and the native brogue was still thick in his voice.

" Video journal of Doctor Duncan McAngus, regarding the wee lassie known as Shona. The bairn was brought to me a month after the Return, for the purpose of determining the effects of the genetic modification she's undergone. The puir wee things been very badly treated, showing signs of malnourishment. Tests show at least 13 different procedures, possibly more, it's hard to tell. Initial observations show enlarged canines-"

A close up of her fangs. "-and retractable talons-" And one of her hands, quickly jerked away as young Shona hissed nervously up at the camera. "-with other less noticeable modifications. Ah suspect she may have enhanced strength before she's much older. She's already pretty strong noo..." The screen cut to an image she remembered well, a test she'd been given when they'd asked her to bend a metal bar. She'd been surprised at the time when the doctor had said no one else could do that...

The video continued, showing the other tests and detailing the modifications done. Then another clip, one that made her lean forwards, head cocked curiously to the side. A nurse was showing her a doll, made to look like a Blarg. Shona had taken it, looked at it for a while...then went mad. The other doctors surrounded her stepped back hurriedly as she tore the doll to shreds, screeching like a banshee.

"Shona appears to have a very nasty wee temper, lashing oot at the slightest provocation. At the time, it is unknown whether this is a psychological coping mechanism as a result of her torture, or whether her aggression is built in at the genetic level-"

Shona paused the video and rewound it.

"-whether this is a psychological coping mechanism as a result of her torture, or whether her aggression is built in at the genetic level-"

Again.

"-a psychological coping mechanism as a result of her torture, or whether her aggression is built in at the genetic level-"

And again.

"-torture, or whether her aggression is built in at the genetic level-"

And again.

"-built in at the genetic level-"

"Shona?"

Zoe gently placed a hand on her friends shoulder. She was shaking, eyes staring ahead. The look in them scared her. They were distant and empty.

"Are you OK?"

Shona blinked and looked away from the screen. She felt ill, darkness crowding the edges of her vision as she swayed backwards, clutching the side of the bench for support. In her darkest dreams, she'd worried about this, and here it was, vindication of her fears. She was an abomination, twisted, a monster made to order. Coldness gripped her insides and her shaking intensified, teeth rattling as she fought down the scream rising within her. Her legs gave way and she slumped to her knees, claws sinking into the floor. Looking down at her hands, loathing burst in her heart. They disgusted her, the physical embodiment of her wrongness. She was foul, loathsome, evil...

"Shona?"

Someone was shaking her, trying to speak with her. She raised her head, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Shona, what's wrong?"

"I'm a monster..." she whispered.

"No, Shona, I don't believe that. It said in the video, they weren't sure. You're not a monster. There's a gentle side to you, I know there is. And if they did make you...like that, then I know you can control it. You have so far!"

For a time,Shona was silent, staring at the floor. Then she looked up, piercing blue eyes boring into yellow ones.

"Zoe. If I lose control...if I give into the dark...will you be the one to pick up a gun and go after me? Would you stop me before I hurt anyone? I have to know, Zoe. _Would it be you_?"

"...Yes..."

"Promise?"

Before Zoe could respond, a voice came on over the loudspeakers, snapping them both back to the mission at hand.

"All scientific personnel please report to lab 3 at once."

"That must be them!" Shona began frantically flicking through the computer files. "I found a floor plan! Follow me, it's this way!"

They shot out of the room and down the corridor, which twisted like a snake as they went deeper into the facility. They could hear sounds coming from behind the doors they passed, roars and growls. They didn't stop to investigate, charging towards their destination.

Finally, a pair of double doors loomed up ahead at the end of the corridor, a faint blue light glowing from the crack under the door. A key pad blinked on the wall.

"It's locked!"

"Can you break it down?"

Shona shook her head, pointing at a little device on the keypad.

"Mama showed me this once. That delivers a powerful shock and activates an alarm at the same time. They use them at the Praetorian Guard for high security rooms."

"So now what?"

Something caught Shona's sharp eye. A narrow door in the corridor, free of any kind of locks.

"That must lead to the observation room! She uses them to show her lackeys how it's done..."

She slowly opened the door, listening carefully for any noises. It opened to a narrow spiral staircase. She couldn't hear anyone at the top. At the moment.

"Follow me, and don't make a sound."

They crept carefully up the stairs, hearts in their mouths. If there was anyone at the top, they were in trouble...

Reaching the top, they nervously poked their heads through. The observation area ringed the entire laboratory, providing a perfect view of the action down below. There was no one watching. Keeping down low in case one of the scientists looked up, Shona edged closer to the window, looked through...and stifled a cry.

A machine occupied the majority of the operating theatre. She knew it well. Too well. She felt the present world drain away from her as her memories arose, and-

_She was barely five, huddled in her chilly cage and trying bravely not to cry. She was hungry, and her whole body was sore from the innumerable injections they gave her, that made her dizzy and painful all over. She whimpered softly as a flare of pain burnt suddenly in her finger tips. At least she was alone, safe from the rough hands and cruel glares of her captors..._

_Then the door slammed open._

_She recognized one figure, the female Blarg who took control of most of the experiments. The other visitor was a stranger to her, a tall Lombax, fur bone white. She turned her cold gaze on Shona, and the girl had gasped, attempting to huddle into a smaller bundle, pinned by the stare of those solid black eyes. They were empty, bottomless, as if she wore night in her eyes. She walked right up to the cage, and Shona had shivered as she felt the evil pouring off her. She was too small to say what was wrong about the woman, but she knew what it was, oh yes!_

_She spoke._

_"Well? Is she ready, Kayla?" Her voice was like sweet poison._

_"I'd say she is. Do I have your authorization?"_

_"Yes. You may start the machine."_

_And she had left, crimson cape swirling in her wake. The Doctor had followed her, giving Shona a look that chilled her as she left. Ten minutes had passed. She watched the door like a hawk, hoping against all hope they'd leave her alone. She was wrong. Her cage door had been wrenched open, painful hands dragging her out, ignoring her protests._

_"No! No! Please! I don't wanna! Just lemme 'lone!"_

_They had ignored her pleas, dragged her down the corridor and practically thrown her inside a lab she'd never been in before. A huge machine skulked in the centre, letting off a harsh glow. A door hung open on one side, showing a small chamber within. Doctor Kayla stood by it, writing on a clip-board. She looked up and nodded dispassionately. A needle was shoved in the crook of her elbow, and Shona was thrown inside the chamber roughly. The door clanged shut behind her. She had hammered on it desperately._

_"No! No! Please! Lemme out! Please! I'm scared! What's happening?"_

_The chamber had begun to hum, a deep, marrow shaking hum that rattled her teeth in her skull._

_"What's going on? Let me out! Please? Somebody?"_

_Sparks began to crackle, stinging when they touched. Electricity arced overhead. She yelped as it ripped through her. There was something else too, some other energy. She could feel things happening to her body, painful things. With a sick jolt of horror, she realised the machine was just warming up. She could hear the tone rising, and knew it was going to get worse._

_"Stop it! Please! It hurts, it hurts, it huuuurrrts! Let me out, let me o-ooow! Somebodieee! Please!Pleeease! Aaaaaaaaahh!"_

_Then the machine had peaked._

_And all had been agony._

_She had come to back in her cage, every fibre of her body screaming in pain. Her hands especially. Sobbing with the effort, she brought them up to see._

_And had blacked out again at the sight of them, razor sharp claws poking from her fingers. In all, there had been three visits to the machine before her father had saved her, three visits to hell..._

She came back to herself in a rush as her eyes registered what she was seeing. Her brothers. They were putting up a hell of a fight, biting and growling in their captors arms. She saw the brooding machine, Doctor Kayla standing nearby with a syringe and a smirk, and put two and two together. Her and Zoe exchanged glances.

"Ain't gonna happen..." she growled.

* * *

"No, please!"

The Doctors hand clamped over Kaden's arm in a grip of steel, the syringe in her other hand gleaming coldly.

"It's OK, little guy..." she crooned, in falsely sweet tones. "It's just going to make sure the modifications take properly, that's all. Things could get messy without it..."

The needle was shoved none too gently in his arm, and he heard Alister wail as the treatment was repeated on him. The pair of them were thrown into the waiting chamber, thudding against the wall and landing in a heap. They huddled as far away from the Doctor as the cramped chamber would allow, clutching each other and shaking in horror. The door slammed shut.

Doctor Kayla smiled, cracking her knuckles as she faced the control panel. Lets see now, what was she going to do? Oh, there were so many options...ah...

Just as she was about to start the process, a strange flicker in the window of the observation booth distracted her. No-one was supposed to be up there...

Then the window exploded.

Two shapes dropped down like stones amidst the shower of broken glass and twisted metal. She recognised the Lombax, and swore. This was _not_ going according to plan...

* * *

Shona howled at the ceiling, blood-lust flowing through her. A swipe of her claws destroyed the main control panel, turning it into a tangled wreck of plastic and wires. She turned back to the business at hand. There hadn't just been scientists in the room. Many of the by-standers had been hired muscle, and now they surrounded the pair, grinning. Shona and Zoe exchanged glances.

And went for it.

Shona sprang forwards, shrieking a battle cry. Even as she slashed deep into the shoulder of a Blarg, she still tried to hold tight against the Beast. It was hard, though. Each punch or cut brought it closer to the surface. She picked a battle-bot up by one leg and began swinging it like a club, scattering guards. Beast or not, though, this was fun...

Zoe was holding her own, too. While not trained for fighting, the fact she was a six foot Cragmite gave her something of an edge. She slammed into a battle bot with the full force of her not inconsiderable weight. It disintegrated. A Blarg struck out at her with a cudgel, and she swiftly knocked it aside, grabbing his shirt, nabbing another guard and banging their heads together. They slumped. Panting slightly with the effort, she called out a warning to Shona:

"Duck!"

Shona hit the floor, and the Blarg sneaking up behind her met Zoe's fist coming in like the wrath of God. And then...

There were no more takers. Unconscious Blargs and destroyed battle bots littered the floor. Shona didn't waste time gloating, instead turning her attention to the machine. With a heave and a grunt, she ripped the doors off. There was a whimper from inside.

"Boys? Boys, it's me! It's OK!"

They looked up, disbelief stamped on their tear stained faces.

"Shona!"

She was nearly knocked over. For a while, she stayed motionless, holding her brothers close and fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry I was always yelling at you...I promise when I get Mama and Da back it'll be different..." She stiffened. "I nearly forgot! Come on, you two. Lets get the parentals and am-scray!"

They ran out of the lab and ground to a halt. The facility looked like it had been ransacked. Paper and various items littered the floor, and every door swung open. There was no-one around. Zoe said a word her father would be very surprised she knew.

"Doctor Kayla must have slipped out when we attacked! She's done a runner!"

"What about Mama and Da?" Kaden asked.

"Good question. I-hold on..."

There had been a noise from one of the labs, and a white-coated Blarg hurried out, arms full of paper. He was muttering under his breath.

"-oh god, the boss is gonna have my hide. Too late, far too late, I was supposed to have left ten minutes ago. Dang sticking bathroom door, I keep saying they gotta fix that-HURK!"

He was slammed into the wall so hard he nearly dented it, Shona gripping his collar and snarling in his face.

"OK, piggy! Squeal! Where is she?"

"I-I dunno who you're talking about!"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! The Doctor! Where is she? Where are the rest of my family? I don't want to have to make you tell me, but so help me, Orvus, I will if I have to..."

She raised a finger up to his face, her talon barely half an inch from his eye. "Where are they?"

"Shona!" Zoe gasped. "You wouldn't, would you?" Behind her, Kaden and Alister watched wide-eyed, unsure what was happening. For a moment, Shona tussled with herself. Her brothers were innocent still. Kayla hadn't hurt them, they knew nothing of what could have befallen them. Did she really want them to see this? Then she remembered what was at stake.

"Well, if he tells me what I want to know, I won't have to, now will I?"

Her talon inched closer, closer...

"Rykan V! She's on Rykan V! She's got facilities all over the place, her sponsor paid for 'em!"

"Wait, sponsor?"

"I-I dunno who! They're anonymous!"

She let him go.

"Good. I'm glad you could help. Now get your sorry ass out of here before change my mind about letting you go." The Blarg bolted, whimpering in terror and relief. "Rykan V, huh? I figured a rat like her would have other bolt holes around the place. She's made a bunk for it, the coward."

"But what about Mama?" cried Alister. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"She'll have moved them along with her."

"Then lets go find 'em!" Kaden said. "Come on, bro, we're gonna be heroes!"

"Think again, you two..."

"Huh?"

"It's far too dangerous out there. It's going to be hard enough for me and Zoe as it is. Sorry, boys, but it's the end of the line for you."

"But-but Shona!"

"No buts. Let's get you out of here..."

They stepped out into the weak sunlight of Igliak. Shona stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. There were usually a few about. Ah, here we go...

A tiny creature slipped out of a weedy shrub, standing barely shin height. A long snake like neck and dragon-ish head contrasted with the feathered body and bird like legs. The tail was long and reptilian however, scales glinting gently. It was a Zenithi, oldest and most secretive of races. They had played a pivotal role in the return of the Lombaxes, and had chosen to reveal themselves at that time. Their shy nature remained, however, and only the boldest allowed a glimpse to be seen, their seat in the Galactic council often remaining empty. They were weak and frail, next to useless in a fight. But they were intelligent, fast, and their ability to teleport made them excellent spies. This one was a female, her scales a soft, dusky pink.

"Hello, Shona. We've been watching your progress with interest. You're doing well! I imagine you want us to take your brothers to safety?" Her voice was low and gentle.

"Yes."

"But Shona, we don't wanna go! We wanna stay and help you!"

She knelt down to their level, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

"Boys, I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to look out for you, protect you. I can't do that if you're tagging along behind me. You'll be safe with the Zenithi. Don't worry, I'll find our parents and bring them back, I promise. OK?"

The twins nodded sadly.

"Good. Ma'am, you can take them away now."

Zoe sighed. "I wish I could teleport. It looks like fun..."

The Zenithi gave her an odd look.

"They say female Cragmites can't teleport, don't they? Hmmm..."

And on that, she reached out, placed a wing on each twin, and disappeared in a waver of warm air.

Shona got up.

"Two down, two to go. And I got a bad feeling about the next one. She's onto us this time..."

* * *

Another chapter done and dusted. I can't exactly remember whether the homecoming had female Craggys teleporting, but the fact they can't is quite important in the story. I've moved on a lot since that first fiction. Then again, as Terry Pratchett says when called up about inconsistencies in his own novels, there are no inconsistencies, just alternate pasts. So there...


	7. Sorry, folks!

Hello, loyal followers!

Ah, bit of an awkward situation here...a terrible case of writers block, combined with unavoidable life events means there will be one HELL of a delay. You see...I'm going in the army. The All Arms Recruit Course for the New Zealand Defense Force lasts for 16 weeks, and laptops are not to be brought. It is likely that once I have finished basic, and have some spare time between my medics training I'll be able to finish the rest of the chapter, so I beg your patience in the mean time.

Yours faithfully

KiwiLombax15


End file.
